INTERLUDIO ROMÁNTICO
by Ada Gamez
Summary: Nuestros queridos LH y RS viven un instante apasionado ante los recuerdos del pasado que les traen en pleno siglo XXI nuevas formas de ver la vida. Divertido. Humorístico y para pasarlo bien. CORTO Y CONCISO.


INTERLUDIO ROMÁNTICO…EN ALGÚN MOMENTO DE 2018

Laura lo escuchó en la sala de proyecciones refunfuñar y soltar esos resoplidos de real enfado como cuando algo lo frustraba profundamente. _"Ah, qué cosas estará queriendo conectar mi señor ahora…con qué nuevo aparato estará rabiando antes de convencerse de llamar a un técnico…"_ pensó la mujer sonriendo antes de ingresar al santuario de las viejas películas y microcine del señor Steele pero en la pantalla de 50 pulgadas había en ese momento una escena subida de tono practicada entre un hombre de color y una muchacha que era casi una niña…veintidós, veintitrés años…

¿Puedes creer eso? ¿Puedes creer algo tan burdo como eso? Exclamó al verla ingresar. Estaba viendo lo que para él era un odioso sistema de cine y series de la letra N, y comiendo sus adoradas galletas saladas. Apuró un trago de su amada Guinnes, una pinta de…¿Cuántas? Estaba muy enojado. Con el control apagó furioso. Los ojos llenos de ¿horror?

Dos minutos y cincuenta y tres segundos, Laura, dos minutos y cincuenta y tres segundos…

Vaya qué es lo que estás diciendo, qué viste ahí que te enfureció tanto?

El la miró, la evaluó de arriba abajo cuando ella se acercó. Laura tenía ahora un corte más acorde a su edad, pero de todos modos juvenil y bien cuidado en su cabello, lucía maravillosa y todavía faltaba bastante para que cumpliera 62 y su figura no distaba mucho de la de treinta y tantos años atrás. Tenía una piel espléndida y sus ojos de chocolate brillaban con picardía solo para él.

El pareció sinceramente ofendido y turbado, a borbotones explicó:

Qué opinas de esto, sé que es ficción pero…qué te parece? Una chica es investigadora privada, 23 años, alta, delgada, hermosa, pantalones de esos pegados al cuerpo que…nada dejan a la imaginación…todo de cuero, negro…cabellos en cascada…entra a su agencia un tipo, un moreno de buen aspecto, sonriente, irónico, intercambian dos o tres frases mordaces muy bien guionadas diré…y…al instante siguiente…dos minutos y cincuenta y tres segundos él se la estaba…ella se …sobre el sillón de la propia agencia…ellos no se conocían…¿es así como va el mundo hoy?

Laura rió a carcajadas.

Pero por qué te ríes? Piensas acaso que está bien? Que es lo correcto?

Me río de ti, cariño, me río de lo anticuado que eres…jajajajajaja

Anticuado yo?.- se horrorizó.- Así se dan las cosas hoy en día? Pienso en Livvy, pienso en Queenie…¡hasta en el propio Junior! Es posible que sin conocerse intimen tan rápido hoy en día? No es asqueroso eso?

Laura volvió a reír.

Claro que lo es…amor, pero es el siglo XXI…

Cuando pienso que tú y yo…en los '80…

Oh, los maravillosos '80…¿Cuánto tardamos en darnos un primer beso nosotros dos?

No lo tengo muy contabilizado pero…creo que fueron algo así como siete segundos de solo labios junto al muelle, a seis meses de estar yo en la agencia y nos interrumpió Emery Arnok.

Vaya…para no haberlo contabilizado…lo dices con absoluta precisión…- lo bromeó ella.-Yo no tengo mucha memoria del momento pero creo que…tenías un traje marrón, pusiste la chaqueta del traje sobre mis hombros para abrigarme, hablamos como tantas veces de decir la verdad y de lo poco que tú la estimabas…dijiste que la única verdad es que estábamos en el muelle al cual las olas golpeaban por debajo, que había una brisa fresca, la luna llena alumbrándonos y que frente a ti…

Había una mujer hermosa…- terminó él ya con evidente interés en llegar a su boca y repetir los movimientos que dieron a continuación. Un beso limpio, profundo, sus lenguas audaces uniéndose en una suerte de batalla…

Ella interrumpió frustrándolo.

Lau-ra…

Estamos solos en casa, amor, tú crees que podríamos ser tan audaces ahora y…pensar en cuando entraste a la agencia…¿Qué hubiera pasado con nosotros la primera vez que nos vimos? No hubo acaso menos de dos minutos y cincuenta y tres segundos de…química pura entre que nos miramos y nos saludamos? Entre tu…Hola, hay alguien ahí…? Y lo que siguió después?

No es por presumir pero yo…habría tardado minuto, minuto y medio si me dejabas hacer lo que esa criatura le dejó hacer a ese desconocido…-murmuró él contra sus labios…ya excitado…con toda la evidencia en sus pantalones

¿Minuto y medio? Promesas, promesas….

Ja, bien lo querrías ver…

No te gustaría?

Eh? Ah …aquí, ahora? Dices…jugar la escena Laura?

El sonrió maravillado, sus canas, sus arrugas gestuales marcadas, nada apagaba esa líbido tremenda que por cuatro años apenas ella pudo aplacar envuelta en las llamas de su propios deseos de quitarle el traje de aquel tiempo y…enredarse con él…sin importar Berenice ni Murphy…el levantándole la falda, bajando sus pantimedias y…

Laura se puso de pie, fue hasta el escritorio donde descansaba el proyector.

Vamos…hagamos la prueba, ande, señor Steele, le concedo sus dos minutos y cincuenta y tres segundos…

Cuantos apuestas a que tú…

Ella lo empujó hacia la puerta. El fue feliz de su vida. Era delicioso lo que se estaba ya imaginando… a pesar de sus 65 años bien llevados…él la…

Minuto, minuto y medio…¿lo apostamos?

Ella se rió. Franca y llanamente como entonces…con 25 años y ganas de conocer alguien que le castañeteara los dientes…

El salió, golpeó diciendo…¿Hola? Hay alguien aquí. Introdujo su cabeza, entrecana esta vez, no llevaba la cazadora verde ni camisa y corbata, solo camisa abrochada al segundo botón y color beige. Sus pantalones bien pudieron ser los color tabaco de entonces…

Con paso decidido dijo su corto parlamento ella lo evaluó al instante, de arriba abajo como entonces, él la tomó en sus brazos, la abrazó intensamente, se deshizo de las panties y le subió la falda y acomodado entre sus piernas sintió que ella lo recibía en plenitud y lo absorbía. Apenas pudo en su mente contar hasta tres, antes de estallar pleno en tres bombeos drásticos con todo su sexo erecto y vital QUE NUNCA SUPO EN QUÉ INSTANTE DESCUBRIÓ DE ENTRE SUS PANTALONES.

El orgasmo simultáneo fue tan maravilloso como incesante en chispazos de colores.

Ella rió entre suspiros…

-Yo aposté a 30 segundos, mi amor…ESTOS treinta segundos…

La carcajada de Steele iluminó la salita. Eran grandiosos juntos y lo serían siempre.

Sobre la alfombra y por el resto de la tarde, rememorando otros momentos de pleno éxtasis y fogosos encuentros proverbiales…se dedicaron a amarse con mucho menos apuro, con el aplomo de la edad madura y con la seguridad de que en la vida, haber aprendido a esperar los había hecho mucho más valiosos y felices el uno para el otro. Nada tendría razón de ser ahora 35 años después y con tres hijos maravillosos, sin ese tiempo que les enseñó a amarse por sobre todas las cosas.

FIN


End file.
